Hawkeye's Mockingbird
by StuckyLoverEveryDay
Summary: Jaymes Margaret Rogers was born in 1990 to Captain America and Agent Carter... Years after she was conceived. Now she is one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer and she's been the love of a certain Hawk for years now. Follow Mockingbird as she meets her father and fights along side the man she loves. Rated M for language and later explicit scenes Mockingbird is not Bobbi
1. Jaymes Margaret Rogers

_**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any content other than the invented story line and the OC.**_  
 ***- talking along the coms**

This story happens after the Battle of New York and the Avengers have moved into the tower. I changed dates around, such as birthdays and dates of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint and Jaymes will have a very close relationship that not many will understand. You'll see when I get to it. I'll be making the chapters much longer that this, but for now there is just this intro.

* * *

Jaymes Margaret Roger was born from Margaret "Peggy" Carter and Steven Rogers. She was conceived the day Bucky died and then she was frozen as an egg so Peggy could go on fighting, only to be placed back with Peggy four years after (1990) Tony Stark was born 1986. Making Jaymes only 22 years old and one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. there was. Captain America was frozen years before she was born and even in 2012, he has no idea that she is his daughter much less exists. She became best friends with Clint when he was 19 and she was 15, When she turned 17, the two began dating, keeping their relationship a secret until the day she turned 18 when no one could contest the relationship. She brought Clint into S.H.I.E.L.D. after finding him at the circus on a mission to find the trained assassin. She has been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. since she was only 13 years old, and graduated MITat 15 years old with two Master's degrees to match Stark. She did not become an avenger due to being on an away team to keep a branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. safe during the Loki attack, therefore the team has no idea who she is other than Clint, Natasha, and Tony, who has no idea that she is Clint's girlfriend.

* * *

INTRO

*Mockingbird, on your six!*  
Responding to this Jaymes dropped to her stomach while throwing out two knives at the men behind her, jumping up only as the men fell to the ground.

"You know... I will never understand how you can just throw knives without looking and kill men." Rumlow said in a frustrated tone. "Don't try to. According to Black Widow, I have 'mad skills'." Jaymes responded.

The whole STRIKE team laughed in response to this declaration while going to the numerous computers. Rumlow sent two guys to take all the bodies to the next room.

"So... what are we looking for?" a new member asked.

"We rescue Intel from all databases," Rumlow responded "Then we give it to the tech wiz, also known as Mockingbird, who breaks it all down and puts it on the SHIELD drive while blowing up the system."  
"She blows up the system? Like with a bomb?" Newbie asked with a slight stutter to his voice.

"No, I send in a virus that's going to wipe their system and destroy everything on it, while stealing all the data they've collected. I'm a highly trained assassin with a way too many masters degrees in mechanical engineering. I also went to MIT with Stark if that explains anything," Jaymes said all this while sending in the virus " 3-2-...1. Boom, there we go, try scamming the pentagon with no data assholes."

"She's terrifying..." Newbie said "She just took out over twenty guys on her own and hacked into the system of a bunch of terrorists and I'm pretty sure she's ordering a pizza, can she do that? Doesn't that compromise us?  
"She can't, but would you like to go tell the daughter of Agent Peggy Carter and Captain America, that she CAN'T do something?" Rumlow questioned.

A passing agent stopped to lean in and listen while taking bodies to the next room which so happened to be an office kitchen.

"Don't forget this, she's been the girlfriend of Hawkeye since she was 17, and she's the best friend of Black Widow. There's not many people that will tell Jaymes Margaret Rogers no."

The whole team just laughed as Jaymes slapped the new guy on the shoulder, while heading over to the doorway to do a quick sweep of the hallway, making him go three shades paler than he already was.

" Wait... Hawkeye and Black Widow...? Aren't they part of the Avengers and the best agents in SHIELD?"

"Well," Rumlow started, "Not the best." This was all said as Jaymes took out three more agents without blinking. "What was your name again?"

"Uhh, Mark. My name is Mark." He stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you Mark," Jaymes smiled, "Welcome to STRIKE."

* * *

 **A/N: Well? How was it? I know the grammar is bad, I'm not much for that.**

 **I hope to finally have a Clint and Jaymes scene within the next two chapters!**


	2. Mockingbird Soars

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any content other than the invented story line and the OC's.**  
 ***- talking along the coms**

* * *

Chapter 1: On the jet home, STRIKE team huddled around the cargo pit, trying to sink as far back into their seats as physically possible, as Jaymes and Brock flew them. All of the agents in back were joking around and shoving, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere, whilst Brock and Jaymes tried to keep the jet steady in the storm. Lightning flashing and thunder cracking broke through the sky forcing the Jaymes to have to steer around and keep from being struck, all the while trying to see through the rain.

"Damn it!" Jaymes screamed while wrenching the controls to the left. "Brock! Call into S.H.I.E.L.D., tell them we're going to be coming in hard. Attention STRIKE team... Buckle up, we might die on this part!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. this is Charlie Foxtrot requesting permission to land on helicarrier plea- SHIT!" Brock yelled.

"Charlie Foxtrot what is your dilemma?" The S.H.I.E.L.D. operator questioned.

"We are flying blind in a storm, the lightning just took out the radar. Rain and clouds are too thick. Charlie Foxtrot requesting permission to land. ETA 5 minutes, systems failing, I repeat, systems failing!" Jaymes shouted.

"Charlie Foxtrot?" The operator questioned with no response. "Charlie Foxtrot?... Agent Rogers! Come in!"

* * *

Back on Helicarrier*

"Agent Rogers come in! Agent Rumlow... Agent Rogers, please come in!" The com operator yelled.

"Rogers?! Agent Rogers? Wait, what happened?!" Yelled Agent Hill.

"Agent Hill! Agent Rogers and Agent Rumlow are not responding, they were in the storm clouds only 30 seconds ago. Charlie Foxtrot had system failures then they didn't respond."  
"Director Fury! Charlie Foxtrot is unresponsive!" Hill called over to the Director who was currently debriefing the Avengers who were all sitting around the large circular table. They all looked up completely confused as to what was going on.

"Hill, which team was out in Charlie Foxtrot?" Director Fury questioned, seeming almost uncaring about the situation.

"Sir..." Hill hesitated while looking over at the avengers. Two in particular she was looking at, Hawkeye and Black Widow who both had emotionless looks while sharpening knives and arrows respectively.

"Hill, spit it out! I don't have all day." Fury snapped, turning back to face her.  
" Sir... the team aboard the jet was STRIKE team alpha."At this Fury paled as much as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. could pale, while Hawkeye and Black Widow froze up. Clint's hand flying to the chain around his wrist with the mockingjay charm.

"Is Agent Rogers the pilot? Tell me she is." Natasha demanded.

"She is, but what does that have to do with anything?" The com operator demanded.

"Agent Rogers is the best pilot S.H.I.E.L.D. has, she is completely determined to not end up like her father. That means..." Natasha broke off when turning to the windows facing the landing strip. "She'll make it, she won't go down."

Clint had paced to the windows at this point with the arrow he had been fiddling with in one hand and the other placed against the window. Steve, who had just been sitting, stood suddenly with a confused look on his face.

"Rogers? Excuse me, but Director? Who is she?" Steve never heard of or met this agent that shared the same last name as him.

"Captain, you and I are going to have a talk later. For now, I want every communications officer scanning for the plane. Now. Thor, you go out and stop as much of this damned storm as possible."

"Excuse me Director of Fury. This storm seems to be a natural occurrence, I am afraid that I will not be able to change the forseen outcome of the oncoming storm." Thor responded.

"Damn it! Nothing?! That whole plane is a fucking conductor and they're all trapped in the middle of the lightning storm. LIGHTNING STORM. Anyone get that? Tormenta eléctrica, грозовой шторм, orage, any other damn languages I need to try?" Clint snapped out while punching the table.

"Clint..."

"No, Nat! I'm not going to calm dow-"

"Clint! Look!" Natasha yelled and jerked his chin towards the windows. Where a quinjet was flying down at not quite landing speed and roughly slamming down on landing gear.

"Son of a gun... She damn well did it." Fury chuckled.

"Sir, if the jet doesn't slow down and soon, they wont stop before the end of the runway. They could crash and hard down into the ocean." Hill stated while staring at the computer screens counting down the distance to the end. "3,000 feet... 2,000 feet... 1,000 feet... Sir!"

"They'll make it!" Fury snapped at the same time as Natasha and Clint.

"Sir... the jet wont be able- Holy hell! She's turning it! She's going to kill them all!" The communications officer yelled!

The jet turned sharply with a wing dipping and scraping along the strip sending sparks flying everywhere and causing the deck attendants to start running and diving for cover. Just as the jet came to the edge, the whole thing came to a screeching halt.

"They actually made it... The bird has landed. *Bridge to deck, Charlie Foxtrot has landed, report to STRIKE team for further instruction.*" Agent Hill ordered before collapsing into a chair. The whole bridge was clapping and cheering as Director Fury just chuckled and shook his head. Turning to Clint and Natasha, he glared and nodded for them to sit back down. Reluctantly they both sat, still tense despite the obvious landing of the jet containing the most important person in the two assassins lives.

* * *

STRIKE TEAM

"Tell me everybody is alive!" Jaymes shouted while still clutching the controls and breathing heavily. Rumlow sitting in the co-pilot seat doing the same with the coms system and the dash in front of him.

"Damn girl! Next time there's a storm, I say we stay in Brazil. I liked the crazed guys trying to kill us better than the crazed assassin pilot." Agent Rollins laughed.

At this, Jaymes and Brock allowed themselves to fall back in their seats laughing as the guys started unbuckling themselves while still laughing and clapping each other on the back. Each coming up to squeeze Jaymes arm except for the new guy Mark, who looked green in the face.

"C'mon Marky boy!" Agent Ratliff crowed. "You're almost as green as the Hulk."

"I uhh... I'm not used to landings or flying like that." Mark stuttered this whole sentence.

"You think I am?" Jaymes questioned. "I was just focusing on getting us all back in one piece, I don't normally crash land a quinjet onto a runway that is in the middle of the air."

Mark just nodded as he got up and went to help the rest of the men unload while Rogers and Rumlow dealt with powering down what little power the jet had left. The cargo door dropped open as a team of flight crew and medical ran in and started checking people over for injuries only to be pushed away as each person didn't want medical. Flight crew went up to Rogers and Rumlow and received the report of what happened before telling them that they would deal with the jet. As STRIKE was leaving they were stopped by a member of flight crew.

"Excuse me, Agent Rogers?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd head to the bridge if I were you." He replied while flicking switches at the front of the jet. "Why's that?" She asked, tilting her head.

The Avengers are on board, and from how you landed, I can almost guarantee Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff saw that landing."

"Блин" She breathed out.

* * *

 _Блин-Damn it_

 ***The grammar definitely sucked in this one. Lets not forget that I dont speak Russian, French or Spanish. I used translate so if anything is wrong, I'm not going to be to picky about it. A Clint and Jaymes scene will be in the next chapter, now remember they've been together for 5 years and known each other for 7. Anything that happens in the next few chapters isn't happening too fast.***

 **REVIEW! Reviews make me want to update sooner!**


	3. The Hawk's Birdie

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any content other than the invented story line and the OC's**

 ***-Talking on the coms**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Upon entering the helicarrier the team was hurried on to medical with all of them protesting. Claiming that they were all fine and they had no injuries so to speak of. The medical team was having none of it though, checking and bandaging everyone before sending them all off to change out of the bloody and cut up clothing. By the time they were all changed into new clothes agents were waiting for them to bring them to the bridge.

"Hill! long time no see- oof!" Jaymes started to call when she was hit by a large hug from Maria.

"If you ever do that again, I swear to you Jaymes Margaret Rogers I will put you on desk work for a month." Hill threatened while letting go of the girl.

"Easy there Hill," Rollins said. "We still need her alive y'know." Maria threw him a nasty glare and led them down the hallway while telling them about Clint and Natasha watching what happened and Steve Rogers hearing her last name. At that Jaymes stiffened and looked down at her shoes. The rest of the team just went quiet, knowing that Jaymes didn't like to talk about her parentage very often. She still resented her father at points because of how her childhood was with her mother constantly pining over the man that crashed straight into the ice and that fact was a well known one amongst the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well... Is it too late for me to quit?" Jaymes joked as Maria rolled her eyes and walked through the automatic. "So was that a no!? I'm being serious her! We all know I could get a fabulous job of never doing anything and just building random things. Maria!"

The whole team followed after the woman who was currently speed walking after Maria. The avengers and even the Director started laughing at the grown woman who was actually bouncing next to Agent Hill.

"Maria? Mariiiiiaaaaa? Maria!" Jaymes sang to her.

"You cannot quit."

"Please? Pretty pretty please?"

"Whoa... Quitting? Excuse me? No. There will be no quitting. I'll find you and drag your blonde ass back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha snapped while getting up to hug the bouncing woman.

"I'm not actually quitting- Wait. Drag me back? I'm stronger and faster not to mention I trained you. Me and my blondeness." Jaymes told her while throwing her arms around the normally terrifying woman.

"So? You know Hawkeye would help me." Natasha countered while throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't bring me into this." Clint said while moving around the table. "You can move Nat.

Natasha smiled and moved out of the way while Clint moved in and picked Jaymes up with how tight he was hugging her. She threw her hands around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Clint walked forward towards the window, and away from everyone else, while still holding her. He set her down keeping his arms around her. Pulling back Clint smoothed her hair back keeping one hand at the back of her head and another at the small of her back leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"Do me a favor?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" She hummed while keeping her arms around his neck and not opening her eyes.

"Next time, don't be the pilot. That way I can have someone to put an arrow in next time."

"I'll do my best." She laughed before bringing his mouth down to cover her mouth with his own. Clint immediately responded by molding his lips to hers and tugging her even closer. The kiss deepened to the point where the Captain started to blush. Clint's hands slipped into her hair and tugged gently causing the sweetest moan to escape her before he pulled back slightly to lean his forehead against hers.

"Hey Birdie?" He questioned.

"Yeah Hawk?"

"I love you. More than anything, got that? That means in order for me to continue loving you, I need you alive." Smiling at him she just leaned up and pecked him once on the lips gently. "I love you too. Forever and a day, remember?" She reminded him before turning to face the room.

"Director Fury, here's the hard drive. All of the data was extracted and we blew the system. There's no way they can recover any of it." Jaymes told the Director while walking forward with the small black object.

"Nice work Agent Rogers," He said before redirecting. "Hill! I want this uploaded and scanned with answers in an hour."

"Yes sir."

At that the rest of the room returned to normal activity leaving STRIKE, Jaymes and the avengers with the director. Tony stood up and walked over to Jaymes and stood back analyzing her before pulling her into a one armed hug.

"So... Birdbrain is the one you turned me down for, huh?" He joked to her.

"Yeah, his ego was smaller then." She joked back, accepting the hug and returning it with both arms.

"Hey! What do you mean 'then'?! Are you implying that my ego has grown?"

"Are you denying it?" Jaymes questioned while Natasha snorted from next to Bruce and slapped Clint upside his head.

"Nope, just making sure." Clint said factually while walking over to the table. It didn't escape anyone when on his way by he ran his hand down her side and leaned down to kiss her forehead before returning to sharpening and tweaking his arrowheads. Everyone proceeded to sit back down leaving Jaymes and STRIKE to sit on the floor where they all started taking guns, knives and other assorted weapons out for cleaning.

"Fury I'm going to need new recall knives. These just aren't fast enough." Jaymes called from where he was inspecting her knives.

"You just got a new batch last week!" Fury yelled turning on her. "Your point?" She questioned. "I'm not seeing the problem. Clint gets new arrows all the time."

"Jaymie, sweetheart, they're arrows. I lose them." Clint reasoned while rolling his eyes.

"See that? He admitted it. He can't handle keeping track of them. Therefore all his arrow deliveries should be switched to knife deliveries for me."

"You're a pain in my ass." Clint stated bluntly without even looking up.

"You're both pains in my ass." Fury snapped at them both.

"You look like me." Steve burst out while standing from the table.

The whole room froze and Jaymes just stayed on the floor without looking up. Fury and Natasha were trying to get Steve to sit back down and he was just shaking them off. He glared at the agents who were trying to get him to relax and sit down when finally Clint stood up twirling an arrow in his hand and lifting his bow up.

"You going to sit Cap? Or am I going to have to make you?" Hawkeye questioned before arming hi bow and aiming in a split second.

"Clint, stop," said a quiet voice. "I'll talk to him... I just need to do it in a room that doesn't have as many people."

"You sure Birdie?" He questioned without lowering the bow.

"Yeah. Captain? Follow me, and no you don't get a damn choice. You either follow me or you don't hear the story of why I used to call you daddy."

With that Jaymes Margaret Rogers left the room, leaving behind a stunned Captain America in her wake.

"Daddy?" Steve whispered.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about not updating in awhile! I just started my senior year of high school the other day and had vacation these past few days so I've been using this time to relax.**

 ***I almost didn't leave it as a cliffhanger there Buttttttttt... the opportunity was just too good to pass up. I'm going to make a more in depth scene with Clint and Jaymie and probably a close scene showing how human she makes Natasha.**

 **REVIEW! Remember that reviews make me want to keep writing more and more!**


	4. Authors Note

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I can't even explain why I stopped writing. i might have just lost a passion, but I kept getting messages from people asking me to write. I am working on it now. I don't know when it will be up probably by tomorrow or at least I hope it will. I am so sorry yet again.


	5. The Captain's Daughter

A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any content other than the invented story lines and OC's  
_

 **Chapter 3**

Steve followed Jaymes down the hall, trying to calm himself down. He noticed the way everyone was staring at her as she walked by. Almost as if they were scared of her. As they were walking she turned down a hall Steve had never been through. A man startled and turned to look at her.

"Agent Rogers!" he exclaimed. "We umm, we heard about th-the landing… are umm are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you Agent Thomas" Jaymes responded with a smile.

After that she kept walking without a backward glance to Steve only a small wave signaling him to follow her. She pulled out her ID card and scanned it across the sensor next to a door with the labeling 'STRIKE team alpha. They walked in the door and there were doors all around the room and a giant set of couches right in the middle. Off to the right was one communal kitchen and to the left in front of all the couches was a holoscreen table and a giant flat screen TV.

"So, here's how this is going to go." Jaymes started. "I'm going to talk, and you are going to sit there and listen. You are not going to interrupt. Got it?"

"Can I ask one thing?" Steve questioned timidly.

"Go for it." Jaymes said with an expressionless face.

"Are you my daughter? My biological daughter." He asked, his voice unsteady.

"Yes. I am the daughter of Margaret Carter and Steven Rogers. I was frozen as an egg so my mom could keep fighting, and searching for you with Uncle Howard." Jaymes told him. "I was born in 1990, I am 22 years old. I was raised as Jaymes Margaret Rogers by Maria Stark, because my mother and Tony's father were always in the submarine searching for any sign that you were alive. I grew up playing with the howling commandoes as my babysitters and when I was 8, I was kidnapped by the KGB and forced into the black widow program. I was the best. I was trained and tortured by them until I was 15. At 15 I was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D who immediately put me into MIT because of the knowledge I had from them and from growing up with the Starks. At 16 I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, and at 19 I was promoted to STRIKE team alpha after I graduated with my doctorate from MIT. You only ever work with STRIKE team delta because I didn't want to see you… ever."

Steve stared at her for a moment as she stood from the couch and grabbed a drink from the kitchen. Watching as she seemed completely calm after everything she had revealed. He stood and started to pace back and forth across the area between the doors and the living room.

"You're my daughter. You're my daughter and I ruined your life…" He mumbled while pacing around.

"You didn't ruin my life," She stated. "You weren't in my life. You were a comic, a story my mom would tell me. Up until I was 7 I believed Daddy was going to come and rescue me. I was wrong."

"So, I failed you without even knowing about you. I only ever slept with her that one night. The night Bucky… You're named after him, aren't you?"

With a cocky smirk, that reminded him too much of Bucky from their days before the war she nodded before bringing her glass to her mouth.

"Peggy named you after him even with me being gone?"

Before she could respond the door flew open and the whole STRIKE team filed in and froze in their spots.

"Oh," Rollins managed.

"We'll come back later." Rumlow said before trying to herd the guys out of the room.

"You're fine," Steve called out to them. "I need some time to process all of… this."

Jaymes watched him with a critical eye, following his steps to the door passed the STRIKE team, which were filing to their respective rooms. Steve stopped in his tracks and looked at her one more time. Really looking at her. She was tall, blonde like him. She wasn't overly muscular, but you could tell she could win a fight, just by her stance alone. Her eyes were what stood out to him. They were his eyes. His blue, blue eyes, staring right back at him. She also had a bracelet around her wrist that was almost exactly the same as Clint's. The one difference being instead of a Mockingbird, it was an arrow.

"You're with Clint, aren't you?" He stated more than asked.

"I have been since I was 17… It was slightly illegal, but who the hell was going to stop me? I trained Natasha when she came to S.H.I.E.L.D. I was trained by the best of the best."

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"The Winter Soldier." She stated before turning and heading straight to the door that said Rogers. Right above the name boldly written underneath. Barton. 


	6. Jaymie's New Mission

A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any content other than the invented story lines and OC's  
_

 **Chapter 4  
**

Steve walked out of the STRIKE area with his head buzzing. He had a daughter. An actual daughter, made by him and Peggy. He had never thought that one night with Peggy, fueled by the loss of Bucky, would make a child. What was even worse was that the child was forced out of her mother's body and placed in cryo freeze. All because of him. He found himself wanting to know what her childhood was like, why the KGB took her, and he definitely wanted to know why no one told him he had a daughter.

He looked up and realized he had reached the main part of the helicarrier where the rest of the Avengers, minus Thor who had returned to Asgard, sat but more importantly where Fury was.

"Fury!" He yelled out, causing more than one head to turn and look at him. Some even had hands on their guns. "I have a daughter. I. Have. A. Daughter, and you didn't think it was something I should know about when I woke up? Or how about after the battle? Or on any one of my missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. I should have known."

"What would you have done?" Clint demanded of him, staying seated. "Would you have tried to parent a 22-year-old? Or would you have demanded that she let you know her? She made the choice."

"I had a right to-"

"Captain," Fury interrupted. "She made the request after she helped fish you out of the ice. She didn't want to be near you and she didn't want you to know about her."

Steve didn't look pacified by this answer, in fact he looked even angrier. With this information, he whirled on Tony.

"You grew up with her! You knew who she was, you and your father let her be taken by the KGB!" Steve yelled angrily.

"Let?" Tony questioned, with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Yeah, I LET the KGB steal the person closest to me. My dad LET them steal the girl he considered his daughter. Are you forgetting something? I was 12! My dad was off searching for you with another person that LET her be taken, Peggy Carter. Her mother. Her mother was nowhere to be found when they raided the Stark Mansion and grabbed little 8-year old Jaymes from her bed."

Before Tony could continue, Bruce spoke up, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Alright let's just take it down a notch. Tony, he just learned he had a daughter. Steve, you obviously have some things to think about. Why don't you just sit down and relax."

Steve heeded the doctor's words, and proceeded to collapse in the chair next to Clint, who looked at him for a moment before he decided to speak.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

"I think she went to sleep… I'm not sure though."

Clint nodded and looked down at his wrist before he went to turn and talk to Natasha.

"You're not going to go check on her?" Steve asked him, kind of shocked that Clint wasn't rising from his chair to go and see the girl he threatened to put an arrow in Cap for.

"If you told me that she went to the gym, or that she had stayed in the kitchen when you left, then I would be checking on her. But she went to our room, meaning she needs to sleep and process the fact that she just met her father."

Steve stared at him for a moment before telling Fury something,

"I want to go on a mission with STRIKE team alpha, and I want to do it tomorrow. Find me some bad guys."

After this, Steve stood and stalked out of the room leaving the room silent. Tony being Tony went to make a sarcastic remark before he was silenced by a death glare from Natasha.

"You think he realizes that Jaymie outranks him?" Natasha asked randomly.

Bruce's eyes, upon hearing this information, widened dramatically looking to Clint and then Tony.

"I think we should let him find out for himself." Tony said with a mischievous grin, before standing. "Well, it's been fun Avengers. Let's do this again sometime, y'know save the world and all that. I'm going back to the tower where I can drink all I want without Captain righteous pants giving me the eye."

Bruce rolled his eyes but got up to follow Tony, seeing as he was his ride. Once the room was emptied of Avengers except Natasha and Clint, she felt it was safe to question him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Nat."

"Don't give me that Clint. I know you."

"If he hurts her, Captain or not, I'll kill him." He muttered in a deadly voice.

"Yeah and I'll help, but you know you need to let her have this." She responded with a sigh.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said before turning to the control panel. "Director. Natasha and I have a request."

"You want to be on the mission." Fury stated, knowing the question before it was even asked.

"What mission?" Came a very familiar voice from behind them.

Jaymes stood right behind them looking confused.

"Your mission, Agent Rogers." Fury stated.

"All due respect Fury, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mission with Captain Rogers. Tomorrow. You're going to D.C."

"Excuse me?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"You're being re-stationed to D.C." Fury responded. "You and Agent Romanoff will leave at 0600. Barton, I need you on something else."

After that Fury walked off in his intimidating way, black coat flaring behind him.

"Sir, what mission?!" Jaymes demanded in only the way the daughter of Peggy Carter could do.

"Your new mission. Living next door to your father." He stated without turning around.

Jaymes turned to face Natasha and Clint menacingly. Natasha could count on one hand the people who scared her, and one of them was Jaymes Margaret Rogers.

"What the fuck did my father do?" She snapped.

"He demanded a mission with you." Natasha told her.

"Why the hell did he do that?!" Jaymes yelled. "I don't want to live next door to him, where the hell am I going to be living anyways? Did you two suggest this? Wait, did you know about it?!"

"Birdie!" Clint yelled, hoping to stop her rant. "We didn't know anything about Fury's plan, we only knew that Steve demanded a mission with you before walking off to god knows where."

"I'm going to kill him. I swear to god, and where the fuck is Tony?" She snapped.

"He took off right around the time Steve wanted a mission with you," Nat explained. "Probably trying to avoid the fireworks display you're putting on right now."

"Oh screw this shit." Jaymes snapped.

"Where are you going?" Nat called to her retreating back.

"Apparently i have some packing to do, and I need to shoot something. Preferably, something with Fury's face on it." Jaymes managed to get out before storming out of the helicarrier bay.

"Nat, I thought he'd send her on an actual mission," Clint muttered. "Not take me away from my girlfriend I haven't seen in months."

"Clint this is her mission." Nat whispered to him.

"What?" He asked. "Being around the reason she didn't have a mother?"

"No. Her mission is her dad." Nat explained. "Her mission is to get to know him, and I'm guessing it's going to go over like a lead balloon."

"Fuck." Clint muttered.

* * *

Alright guys what did you think?! I'll give some more background on her as the story goes on and I will definitely be throwing in more Clint and Jaymes.

The story line is going to be following along with the winter soldier, but I will obviously be throwing Clint into the mix this time around.

I want opinions on this. Reviews get longer chapters! I love getting feedback as it encourages me to keep on writing.


End file.
